Smart Thing
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: Adam loved Echo; there was no question about that. Or at least there used to be before a new student with emerald green eyes arrived. Now, will Adam live up to his title of genius by doing the smart thing, which would be to realize that he likes the new rebel more than his lovely brown eyed friend. Or will he deny it and remain oblivious to her just as Echo had been to him?


_Ok, so this is my first shot at a Mr. Young one-shot. Hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings or episodes from Mr. Young. But I do own this plot and my Oc Sky.**

* * *

Adam Young stood infront of his class; his tone was quiet, shy almost as he asked, well more like begged at this point for Slab to stop throwing stuff at him. As usual, Slab completely ignored him. Adam sighed, running a hand through his brown hair in frustration; he was normally calm, friendly and even funny, but today Adam felt as he had felt seven months ago when he had first started at Finnegan High. The reason for Adams discomfort was simple; a new student was joining his class. Now most of Adams fellow teachers would think this silly, so what if a new student joined their class? They would probably be just like the rest of the students, whether they were smart, dumb, a Derby, a Slab, or maybe even an Echo. They were all the same in some way, nothing to be worried about at all. But still Adam found himself pacing around the classroom nervously, or stuttering out sentences that he knew by heart; but I guess Adam had quite a good reason to be anxious because he didn't know _anything_ about his new student, not where they came from, what gender they were or even their name! All thanks to Mr. Tator who wanted it to be a _surprise_.

Adam had groaned at the word; he _hated_ surprises. He'd hated them ever since his sister Ivy had begun torturing him by acting like it was a 'good surprise' leading him on before he had realized that she was dragging him to the mall to be her personal bag carrier. Adam winced at the memory; it was one of those doubts that always made him think twice about calling himself a genius.

But even with his dislike for surprises, the young teacher couldn't help but feel a _little_ excited; maybe the student would actually help him around here. But it was a small hope, compared to all the negative thoughts racing through his head. It wasn't long before Adam got so fidgety that he began to check the clock every now and then, a small sigh escaping his lips when the class was nearly ten minutes in, _I guess they're not coming today then. _He thought, thinking that he had worried for nothing, intill the sound of ponding feet was heard right before the classroom door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl whose long, chestnut colored hair was currently windswept panted, before blowing her left sided bangs out of her face to reveal piercing green eyes that were outlined with black eyeliner as she continued. "I got held up because some crazy old lady wanted me to learn about the war of eighteen-twelve, _again." _She paused once more looking around the classroom curiously intill Adam got over his shock.

"You're the new student?" He questioned in disbelief, his blue eyes taking in the ripped jeans, the black burn-out tank-top which had another white shirt underneath. Not to mention the freckles, the full pink lips and the jade green eyes that made the girls pretty face.

The girl nodded "Yeah, do you know where the teacher is?"

Adam chuckled lightly, remembering his first day of Finnegan high and how everybody had thought him a student; "I'm the teacher."

The girl's eyes widened in shock; "Wow, when they told me that my teachers name was Mr. Young, I didn't thank that they literally meant that you were _young_."

The young science teacher grinned "Well, now you know…?" He trailed off recalling that he didn't know her name;

"Sky," she answered.

Adam couldn't help but smile, "Sky." He tested, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue, simple but pretty, unusual, kind of like Echo's; Adam had to suppress a sigh at the thought of his lovely friend. She still hadn't figured out that he had feelings for her, no matter what he did to show his affection Echo still remained completely oblivious.

"Mr. Young? Hello, anybody home?" Sky questioned, waving her hand infront of her new teachers face, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Huh?" Adam spoke, wondering what the thing infront of his face was intill he heard her voice.

"Mr. Young!" Sky shouted desperately;

"What?" The boy questioned, finally coming out of his trance only to be met with intense green eyes that were staring at him in concern; "Oh, sorry Sky." He apologized, blushing for some unknown reason

The girl raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, you should be. You were zoned out for a bit."

Adam rolled his eyes "Just take your seat, next to Derby."

Sky sent him a glare, "Fine then," before walking towards Derby, who eagerly moved to give her room.

"Hey, gorgeous," he began only to have Sky's hand cover his mouth the next second.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but could you please not hit on me?" Derby didn't reply, but he continued to sneak glances at Sky whenever she wasn't looking. Rolling his eyes at his friends' rather pathetic attempt Adam continued with his lesson, although throughout the rest of the class he found himself glancing Sky's' way every now and then, each time hoping that he could stare at those pretty green eyes for just a moment longer.

After what seemed like forever the bell rang, bringing much relief to the young teacher since, as usual, the block had been _anything_ but quiet. Leaning against his desk Adam let out a long sigh, finding it odd that the first thing he thought about wasn't Echos' soft hair, or even her beautiful brown eyes. What Adam did think about was emeralds, stunning green emeralds that made him think of spring. As soon as Adam realized what he was thinking, he shook his head furiously; what was he thinking? Emeralds? No! He should be thinking about chocolate and…autumn! Not spring, not jade or emerald! The young teacher continued to shake his head all the way to the cafeteria, what was wrong with him?

The answer was the girl who stood only a few feet from him: She was with Derby and Echo,_ laughing _it was a nice sound, her laugh it made him feel…good, happy even. _I guess laughter is contagious after all; _Adam thought cheerfully, his blue eyes never straying from Sky.

Suddenly she turned towards him, and Adam was instantly reminded of emeralds; "Hey Adam!" Sky greeted, her lips curling into another smile as he walked towards the group.

Taking his seat next to Echo he asked, "So, what's new?"

"Well…" Derby went to put his arm around Sky, who quickly slapped it away;

"Don't even think about it!" She warned him, causing both Adam and Echo to let out snickers of laughter which only increased as Derby pulled away pretending to be hurt;

"But, I thought we had something special." He whispered his hand over his chest in a dramatic manner.

Sky rolled her eyes "You're gonna get a special beating if you don't shut it."

Adam, who had been taking a sip from his drink at the time, nearly choked as he let out another burst of laughter causing many people to look in his direction.

Sky giggled "Um, Adam? Are you alright?"

Coughing a little he answered "Never better." Attempting to send her a reassuring grin which only resulted in more coughing; and that's basically how their friendship started.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sky and Adam learned a little more about each other, Adam learned that although Sky got fairly good marks, she was a rebel. On her good days, Sky would just put her feet on-top of her desk during the classes that she didn't like, and wouldn't listen to you no matter how many times you told her to keep her feet on the ground. However, on her bad days, she generally got at least two detentions, either for a prank she pulled or for talking back to a teacher. Another thing Adam learned about Sky is that she catches on to things pretty quickly; infact it had only taken her a week to figure out that Adam had a thing for Echo and ever since she'd been encouraging him to make a move no matter how many times he tried to explain that Echo wouldn't notice it anyway.

"_That's a load of crap Adam, and you know it." Sky had told him one day, "You've just have to make it a little clearer for her."_

"_What am I supposed to do? Adam had exclaimed angrily "I couldn't be any clearer than if I got fireworks that spelt out 'Echo I love you!'"_

_Derby, who had overheard the conversation, asked "Have you've tried that yet?" When Adam had shaken his head Derby pulled out a pen and paper saying "I'll have it shipped right to your doorstep, no charge. What color do you want? Red would be pretty romantic, don't ya think?"_

"_Oh! Make it pink! That's her favorite color! Purple would work too though!" Sky had told Derby excitedly; forcing Adam to yell out that he'd rather tell Echo face to face, much to his friend's disappointment. _

* * *

As for stuff Sky learned about Adam…she learned that he was a really sweet guy. Honestly, it seemed like Adam would do anything for his students and Sky meant_ anything; _she knew this because of an incident that happened just three days after her arrival when Adam's old robot ARTHUR, tried to take over the school with robots. She remembered how he'd tried to show ARTHUR that humans weren't all bad, and how it had backfired at first before actually working.

She also learned that he wasn't as…nerdy as people thought he was. Infact, when it was a conversation outside of the classroom he rarely talked about science at all, unless of course a student was asking him about the homework assignment or he tried to explain something to her.

Not only was he not nerdy in mental state, he wasn't physically either. Just the thought of it made Sky's cheeks redden till it was almost like they were sunburnt; one hot day she'd been walking down Adam's street thinking that she'd just drop in to say a quick hello, but when she got there she saw Adam bringing something to his shed, with his shirt off.

_The sight had made her freeze, Adam was usually conservative, he didn't often expose much of his neck, infact his arms were the only thing that the young teacher seemed to show. Not that Sky had thought anything of it; people were always teasing Adam about how scrawny he appeared to be, so it seemed natural that he wouldn't show much skin. The key word in that sentence is appeared, because now it was clear to Sky that Adam was not scrawny, at all. Sure he didn't have really noticeable abs like some of the other guys did, but he had enough to make Sky stare at the teachers actions in both shock and liking. _

_Sadly she didn't get long to ogle before Adam noticed her presence, "Oh, hey Sky." The young teacher had greeted, wiping some sweat from his brow as he went to pick up a bundle of wood; "How are you?"_

"_Go-good," the girl stuttered, earning a look of concern from Adam._

"_Are you sure?" Adam questioned worriedly, setting down the pile of wood and walking up to her "You look a little burnt." _

_Sky, who was blushing furiously answered nervously "No, I'm fine._

_Ignoring her, Adam had taken another step forward and placed his right hand against Sky's forehead before slowly moving down to her now burning cheeks. "You're not fine, come on, I'll get you something cold to drink."_

"_O-okay," Sky had squeaked, allowing her teacher to lead her into his house and sit her down before getting her a cold glass of water. _

* * *

Now, it had been almost a month since Sky had come to Finnegan and in that time she'd made plenty of friends and had gotten herself plenty of detentions. Today Sky was serving one of her many detentions and was preparing herself for boredom and another lecture all day, but when she walked into the room she found herself facing the back of her science teacher. "Adam?" Sky had said in disbelief "You have detention duty?"

Turning around the young teacher nodded "Yeah, Tator said that since the people who mostly get detention are in _my_ class that I should be on detention duty."

"Oh," Sky whispered before looking around the room and asking "Where's Slab?"

Adam laughed "He took a break."

Sky frowned for a moment before sitting down in her usual seat. For the first few minutes it was quiet in the classroom the only sound being the breathing of the two teens and the movement of Adam, intill the said teacher spoke; "I think I'm gonna tell Echo that I like her."

Glancing up Sky grinned "Really? That's great!" She told him, ignoring the odd sinking feeling in her stomach as she did.

"You think so?" Adam asked, blushing slightly at the friend's intense gaze.

Getting up from her seat and leaning against the desk Sky nodded "Yeah! Although you could have done it a little sooner," _like before you met me._ The girl thought sadly, only to shake her head in confusion. What was she thinking?

Not noticing Sky's confused state Adam rolled his eyes "I know, that's why, when I tell her I want to do something really special."

"Like…?" Sky questioned sitting on top of the desk and swinging her legs, a sign to show that she was listening.

Taking a few steps forward so that he wasn't as far from her, Adam told her "I was thinking that I'd just kiss her, you know, like in the movies."

As much as she would hate to admit it, Sky was impressed that Adam had come up with such an idea, such a_ bold_ idea. She just wondered if he would go through with it. "That's a good idea, but are you sure you won't chicken out at the last minute like you did before?"

"That's the thing…" Adam sighed, sitting down on the top of the desk opposite Sky as he continued nervously "I really don't want to mess up, but the thing is that…I've never had my first kiss." The last part was added under the his breath, but Sky still managed to hear it.

"Really?" She asked in shock "You've never been kissed?"

Adam frowned "You seemed surprised."

"Well, yeah…" Sky admitted sheepishly, her cheeks beginning to flush red "You're not a bad guy and you're not exactly…average looking either."

Adam raised his eyebrows in shock, although the young teacher couldn't deny the odd feeling of satisfaction he felt at his friend's words. Ignoring the feeling Adam quickly went back to explaining his plan "Well, since I haven't I don't know if I'm any good or not...if you know what I mean."

To his relief Sky nodded with a small giggle "Yeah, I get it."

"So, what should I do?" Adam asked Sky desperately, knowing that she would have some sort of idea.

For a moment Sky was silent, her expression thoughtful as she drummed her fingers against the desk intill finally, she spoke "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you will like it."

"Just tell me!" Adam told her impatiently only to earn himself one of Sky's famous glares, "Sorry." The teacher whispered before adding halfheartedly "Please?"

Rolling her eyes Sky told him "You could practice on someone, a trusted friend who wouldn't feel anything."

"I'm not kissing Derby if that's what you're getting at." Adam told her nervously, only to let out a breath of relief at the look of disbelief on Sky's face.

"I was talking about a _female_ friend," She clarified before continuing "Not that there's anything wrong with liking another guy! It's just that I don't think you are…are you?"

Adam couldn't help but laugh "No, if I was I wouldn't be asking for help on how to ask Echo out. Well, how to do it properly I mean."

Hoping to get past that awkward stage of the conversation as quickly as possible Sky continued "So? Got any other girlfriend's?"

To answer Adam shook his head "I do, but she's about five years older than me, not to mention she has a boyfriend." Sky sighed, trying to think of another plan when Adam spoke "But, maybe you could…?"

Sky glanced up at the science teacher in incredulity "What?"

"Only if you want to!" Adam added hastily "Not that you would want to kiss me or anything, I just mean that if you want to do it… it's your choice!"

Sky eyed her teacher thoughtfully for a moment or so before nodding, "Ok, I'll do it."

"I should have known that you wouldn't…wait," Adam trailed off in shock as Sky's words sank in "You'll help me?"

Sky laughed "Why wouldn't I? You're my friend Adam, besides; we don't like each other like that."

For some reason, Adam found himself blushing at those words, but he quickly got over his shock due to his excitement. "Great! When can we start?"

Smirking slyly Sky answered "How about now?"

The smile was wiped off Adams face entirely, replaced by an expression of shock and guilty anticipation. The funny thing was that it wasn't the _words _Sky said that made him feel this way, it was how she was saying it. Her voice was almost like a soft whisper, low and seducing, welcoming him in. Not only that, but her eyes! God! She was torturing him by looking under her lashes, a teasing smirk lighting up her features as Adam groaned in annoyance when he couldn't see the burning emerald color he'd come to know. He knew she was testing him, he knew that she was just trying to help him out. But when Adam looked at the girl on top of the desk he didn't see Sky, his best friend. He saw a stunning temptress.

Suddenly she laughed Sky's laugh, and in that second all of Adams anxiety and shock went down the drain. "Ha! You should've seen your face!" Sky giggled, her eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth as she smiled broadly "You actually thought that I would teach you like that!"

Adam didn't know why he didn't laugh with her; all he knew was that when she laughed something inside him seemed to snap and before he knew it he was standing infront of her with his hands on her shoulders. "Shut up Sky!"

"What?" Sky asked her laughter quickly dying down in surprise.

Leaning forward Adam whispered huskily "Just shut up," Before pressing his lips to hers.

Sky gasped, she hadn't expected that Adam would attempt to make the first move during his lessons. Especially during the_ first_ one; however, it didn't take long for Sky to respond to her teacher's sweet kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck Sky pressed herself more firmly against Adams body, her lips parting in a soft moan when she felt his hands slid slowly down to her waist. Pulling away for a second Adam took in a breath, his blue eyes nearly closed in the bliss of the moment as he listened to the sound of Sky's labored breathing. Leaning forward once more, the young science teacher captured the stunned girl's lips with his own, anxious to feed this new addiction that was begging to be pleased.

Ready for it this time, Sky responded to the kiss eagerly, her hands quickly moving even further upwards so that they could tangle themselves in Adam's hair. Groaning at the sudden rough contact, Adam pushed Sky against a desk allowing his own hands to explore the girl's body freely. "Adam…" Sky whispered softly, her lips parting to utter the name of the pleasure only to be cut off when Adam, hearing his name had taken advantage of the girl's still parted lips and had slyly slid his tongue into Sky's mouth.

Gasping at the sudden contact, Sky gave him perfect access, allowing the young genius to explore every corner of her mouth with his tongue, her lips always parting in a soft moan when his tongue would gently massage her own. After a moment or so, Adam pulled away his hands hastily grabbing Sky's hands and holding them against the desk bringing much confusion to the green eyed girl; "Adam, what?…oh…" Sky whimpered the last bit as Adam began to move down her neck, sucking and biting at the exposed flesh, leaving satisfying imprints on her lightly tanned skin. Tilting her head back to give him more room, the girl's emerald green eyes fluttering shut as the boy went steadily lower, planting kisses from the gentle curve of her neck to just above the top of her breasts.

However, as the girl's moans turned into pants and the boy smirked in satisfaction they missed the sound of shattering glass as a friend of theirs walked in on the unbelievable sight. "Oh. My. God." Derby whispered in utter disbelief, walking out of the classroom and shutting the door with an expression of shock on his face. "Adam can kiss a girl?" Turning back around a peeking through the small window Derby once again caught the sight of Sky's chest heaving from the blissful moans that he knew were escaping her lips "And she _enjoys_ it?" As if to answer even further Sky finally gained the strength to push Adam off her and was now returning the favor by kissing his jaw and neck.

"What are you looking at?" A gruff voice suddenly questioned causing Derby to jump in shock only to turn around and face Slab.

"What are you doing here?" Derby questioned, completely ignoring his large man/breast friend's own question.

Slab shrugged "I had nothing to do after school, so I was just gonna hang out here. Now answer my question."

Since the last part was added pretty forcefully, Derby decided to answer "Just proof that the world is completely mad and/or backwards, since that should be me in there!"

"Why? What is it?" Slab asked curiously, taking another step forward to see only to have Derby block his way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned him seriously.

Slab stared at him "Well, then what would you do?"

Standing up straight Derby had another one of his, well Derby moments "I don't know, I think I would do the smart thing."

"What's the smart thing?" Slab asked gaining a thoughtful look from Derby.

"I think it would be to keep watching the show," Derby began before sighing "But Sky would probably kill us if she found out we watched her kissing Adam."

At those words Slab's eyes widened in disbelief "Sky is _kissing Adam_!"

"Yeah," Derby said cheerfully "I can't believe it either!"

"You're lying!" Slab hissed, grabbing Derby by the collar and preparing to punch him.

"No! No, really look through the little window!" Derby begged desperately, letting out a sigh of relief when Slab glanced through only to turn back with his jaw dropped and grip slack.

"How-Why? What-?"

"I know." Derby told him smartly, nodding his head only to let out a hiss of pain when Slab dropped him from shock.

Pulling away from Adam for a moment Sky spoke "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adam questioned, pressing his lips to Sky's neck in the attempt of kissing her again.

"I thought-I…" Sky tried explaining only to moan when Adam began sucking on her pulse point.

"Hum?" Adam spoke teasingly only to have Sky tug furiously at his hair making him look her in the eye before she kissed him once more.

"Adam, do yourself a favor," Sky advised Adam when she broke the kiss.

Smirking cheekily Adam spoke "And that is?

Setting herself on his lap, Sky grabbed his collar and whispered airlessly "Do the smart thing, and never tease me." Before crashing her lips to his.

Meanwhile Derby, who had been watching the scene, spoke dreamily "Now that's one smart thing I would _love _to do."

At those words Slab knew that he had to do something, so swiftly he grabbed Derby and swung him over his shoulder "Come on, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" The dirty blonde haired boy spoke only to have a dirty shirt shoved in his mouth.

"Do the smart thing and shut it," Slab warned "Otherwise I'm gonna have to call counseling."

Spitting the shirt out of his mouth in disgust, Derby asked yet another question "Why would you have to call counseling?"

"To see if they can do anything about your perverted mind." Slab answered truthfully, earning himself a thoughtful "Oh…" from Derby.

"Thanks buddy," The boy continued, only to frown and shout out the words "Wait! What?" when Slab's words finally sank in.

"Don't deny it Derby," Slab sighed "Do the smart thing."

With that the two boy's exited the school, both of them wondering the same thing: what was going to happen when their classmates saw their teacher, Mr. Young of all people walking hand in hand with Sky the next day? _Or better yet, _Derby thought smugly, how would they react when they saw Sky pressed up against the desk with Adam's lips pressed against her neck?

_Hopefully they'll do the smart thing and film it. _Derby thought only to realize that it was about time that _he_ did the smart thing by calling a counselor about his…problem.

"Yeah, Slab…" Derby spoke nervously "I'm ready to do the smart thing."

Taking out his phone Slab questioned "Now or later?"

"Later, there's a bunch of infomercials on tonight so…" Derby began only to remember the look of smug bliss on Adam's face. "Now! Call now!"

Chuckling Slab spoke "Smart thing…" before dialing the number.

* * *

_So that's it… sorry if it was kind of rushed at the end there._

_Feel free to review if you'd like to._


End file.
